zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Biolab
The Biolab is an escape room. It is explored by Q, Mira, and Eric. Layout The lab contains all the equipment and materials needed for biological research, especially viruses. Story Q-Team wakes up in the Biolab and Eric almost instantly becomes freaked out by a pig preserved in formaldehyde. Q and Mira theorize on the purpose of the lab. A computer monitor comes on with one instruction - "slash the pig's stomach". Items Found Items Blue liquid test tube Capsules Cover of centrifuge CoverOfCentrifuge.Biolab.jpg CoverOfCentrifuge2.Biolab.jpg Fetus specimen Green liquid beaker Knife Microscope lens Piece of DNA model Pig in formaldehyde Pink liquid beaker Power cord Red liquid test tube Scalpel White liquid test tube Yellow liquid test tube Combined Items Orange liquid beaker Purple liquid beaker Yellow liquid beaker Blue liquid beaker Minigames Colored Circle This minigame requires the player to press four buttons in order to open a locked cabinet. The solution is found by examining the liquids inside the test tubes. The number of cells grouped together shows how many times to press the buttons. Press yellow five times Press white once Press red three times Press blue twice Completing this minigame accesses the speciment placement minigame. Organization This minigame requires the player to place all the speciments inside the box so that they all fit. After completing this, you receive the capsules. Liquid Colors From left to right: Orange, blue, white Specimens From left to right: Penguin, seahorse, human, butterfly, root Trivia * Video guide here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIuI3kabDy8 * The music is a remix of the Control Room in Virtue's Last Reward. Humorous Quotes Examine the pig in the tank: * Q: I still think this pig is the one... But the big question is, how do we get it out? * Eric: This is it! Time to prove I'm a man! Hyah! Owww, my hand... Wait, not even a crack? * Mira: What the hell are you... Examine the pig in the tank again: * Q: We have to get the pig out of this. * Eric: My fist still kind of hurts... Ow. Examine the fluids on the clean bench: * Eric: Some suspicious liquid. It won't explode if we mix it, will it? * Q: Oh! Oh! Like mad scientists do, right? * Mira: Well, that's an old-fashioned reference... Examine the microscope (before getting the lens): * Q: Hey, I wanna see too! Hey! * Eric: Would you just shut it. This is why kids are... Give me a sec...hm? I can't see anything. * Mira: How exactly are you going to see anything without the lens? Examine the UV irradiator: * Eric: What's this thing? * Q: It's a UV irradiator. It's used mostly for drying and strengthening adhesive materials. * Mira: So, not for toasting your skin to a beautiful tan then. Examine the yellow liquid in your inventory: * Eric: It's a yellow liquid... Lemonade? * Mira: ... Are you serious? Examine the white liquid in your inventory: * Eric: It's a white liquid. * Q: Do you really grow taller when you drink a lot of milk? * Mira: Uh, let's make sure no one tries to drink this accidentally, okay? Examine the knife in your inventory: * Eric: H-Hey, don't point that thing at me! I've got, um, that thing! Belonephobia! * Mira: Eric, you know saying big words doesn't make you look smarter, don't you? * Q: N-No, Mira! Eric's shrinking into himself! Category:Locations Category:ZTD Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:ZTD escape rooms